The problems described above can be overcome by a loop that has an easy to find trigger (no hard to find handle), and can reliably disengage the user from the kite while under load by activating a mechanical device. Several prior art quick release loops exist and are documented in the attached drawings. The ideal quick release loop should be reliable, easy to open while under load, quick to deploy, and should not require locating a special handle or trigger to activate the release mechanism. It is also not ideal for the release mechanism to rely on hook and loop fasteners to secure the loop in the closed position. Hook and loop fasteners (widely known as Velcro) are unreliable because of the degradation of effectiveness experienced over time. Often times the hook and loop fasteners are fouled by things like sand, seaweed, fabric threads, hair etc.
It is important to recognize that in order to avoid danger in an emergency situation, one often has less than one second to:
1. Realize that danger is impending; and
2. Activate the quick release mechanism
In order to activate the prior art types of quick release loops, one must first locate a special handle, obtain a good grip, and then pull the handle, sometimes with cold, stiff and wet hands, which may be slippery. A big problem of all prior art is that the handle is not always in the same place. Sometimes it is most easily accessed with the right hand, but often it is equally likely to be most accessible with the left hand.
In many prior art devices, the release mechanism can be activated by pulling in various directions. Thus, if snagged on a piece of equipment, the handle may inadvertently get pulled out to the side, or in some cases inwardly, away from the kite, and towards the user.
This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that during normal use of kitesurfing equipment, it is not unusual to lose your board and be dragged (while in control and out of danger) fairly rapidly through the water. The handle will therefore be in the water, and the passing water or objects rushing by the handle would apply a force rearwardly, away from the kite, a direction that potentially could unintentionally activate the quick release mechanism. If the kite were released by an inadvertent opening of the quick release loop, other people could be put in harm's way by a powerful kite that is tumbling downwind, out of control. An optional safety leash can be used to keep the kite tethered to the user after the kite is released, but these systems are presently wrought with problems that cause many people to choose not to employ this type of system.
Referring to FIG. 2, one can see an early form of a quick release loop. This embodiment relies on a “snap shackle” for the opening mechanism. This release mechanism is not ideal because of the non-specific direction of pull necessary to activate the quick release mechanism. Once activated, entire metal snap shackle 70 must then pass through the hook on the spreader bar before the user is free from the pull of the kite. This introduces the possibility of the snap shackle snagging some part of the hook and failing to free the user from the kite.
Referring to FIG. 3, one can see another embodiment of prior art. This version relies on a pin 80 to secure rope 81 by passing the rope through the hole 82.
FIG. 4 shows the embodiment illustrated in FIG. 3 in a further state of assembly. Securing straps 83 and 85 use hook and loop fasteners to keep the pin 80 in place. The special handle 87 must be located and pulled by the user to activate the release mechanism.
FIG. 5 shows the fully assembled quick release trim loop and the arrow 89 indicates the optimal direction of pull on handle 87 to activate the release mechanism.
FIG. 6 illustrates still another embodiment of prior art quick release loop. This version uses the special handle 90 attached to the pin 91 to secure the end of the loop 93. Arrow 95 indicates the only direction of pull that will result in the opening of the loop. This concept does have a limited direction of pull needed to deploy the mechanism, but the handle is not reliably in the same place because, for example, the user may have twisted with respect to the loop.
FIG. 7 shows still another embodiment of a prior art quick release loop. This version uses a length of webbing 303, which is stiffened by a piece of rigid material indicated by the dotted line 302. The piece of webbing 309 and 311 both have hook and loop fastener material on the underside. The stiffened webbing 303 passes through the metal ring 300 and folds back onto itself as indicated by arrow 305.
FIG. 8 shows the loop described in FIG. 7 above further along in its assembly. Part 303 has been folded back onto itself, and part 309 will now pass through the metal ring 300 and attach to the back of part 307 as indicated by arrow 314. The arrow 315 indicates the optimal direction of pull applied to handle 313 needed to activate the quick release mechanism. Again, the special handle is not reliably in the same place.
FIG. 9 shows still another embodiment of prior art quick release loop. This version relies on a pin 333 connected to handle 330 to keep loop 337 attached to the top of the loop 339. The arrow 340 indicates the only direction of pull that can activate the quick release mechanism. Part 341 is a leash that is used to tether the handle to the loop, to prevent losing the handle and pin assembly in the water.
FIG. 10 shows the quick release loop described above after the handle 300 has been pulled. One can see that the two loops 337 and 339 separate from each other. This device produces the end result of the user being free from the pull of the kite, but does it without opening the loop. The loop becomes separate from the rest of the kite. This is not ideal because of the possibility of losing the loop.
It is therefore an object of this invention is to provide for the reliable opening of the loop while under load, thus freeing the user from the pull of the kite.
It is a further object to avoid the need to find a specially located handle in order to operate the mechanical device.
It is a further object for the entire device to be compact in nature, and be substantially rigid so as to facilitate easy hooking and unhooking of the spreader bar.
It is a further object of this invention to have the loop self orient to provide for easy engagement into the hook on the spreader bar.